gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel-Will Relationship
The Rachel-Will Relationship, more commonly known as Schueberry ''', '''Wilchel, or Rill, is the very close friendship bond between teacher Will Schuester and his student Rachel Berry, both before and after she graduated. Their dynamic was also a one-sided crush between Rachel and Will in a single episode. Rachel became infatuated with Will in Season One's Ballad, after they had sung Endless Love together. Overview Rachel and Will often have different ideas about what was best for New Directions, especially concerning solos and song selections. This leads them to having a love/hate relationship. Rachel sometimes believes that Will is just out to ruin her life or ruin her star chances. However, Rachel develops a quite large crush on him for most of the episode Ballad. She realizes this when they sing Endless Love together. She gave him a tie and cleaned and cooked in his house. Will is annoyed and stressed about her inappropriate behavior and tries a variety of methods to tell her he isn't interested, such as in song, before telling her directly. She remains infatuated with him until another, mildly attractive girl, Suzy Pepper, who had previously had a crush on Will reasons with her and convinces her to get over her crush. Will and Rachel's relationship remains platonic to this day. Episodes Season One Pilot In the first episode, when the New Directions first rehearse Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat, ''they fail miserably and Rachel storms out as Will tries to call her back. At the end of the episode, Will reveals his plans to leave McKinley but Rachel and the rest of the group are upset as he started their inspiration. When the group sing ''Don't Stop Believin', Will is without a doubt proud and Rachel seems excited to see his return. Vitamin D After Rachel and the girls perform Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Will gives them all a big clap and cheer and high-fives all of the girls except for Rachel because she's standing away, separately, from the rest of them. When Rachel starts running out with the rest of the girls and is about to run by Will, he raises his hand to give her a high-five too, like he did for the rest of them, but she ignores it and instead throws both of her arms around him, embracing him in a quick hug. He is surprised and yells "Okay! Alright!" and chuckles a little as she runs off. Mash-Up Rachel looks pretty happy while singing with Will. Ballad While singing Endless Love, Rachel develops a crush on Will and starts giving him novelty gifts. Will later defends Rachel from Terri while she is "using her as her own personal slave" and letting Rachel cook and clean. Suzy Pepper, who previously had a crush on Will, takls Rachel out of her crush. Rachel decides to apologies to Will, before she can do so Will tells Rachel they can't be together, and she responds, "What was I thinking?" Will tells her, "You should know that there's some boy out there who's gonna like you for everything you are, including those parts of you that even you don't like... Those are gonna be the things he likes the most." Mattress Will asks everyone in the club to vote for who the two team captains should be, and then everyone votes for Rachel - Will comments sarcastically that even Rachel voted for herself, but she's oblivious to any judgmental attitude. Will then speaks to Rachel alone, touching her shoulders and appealing to her ego/personality as he tells her they need a co-captain. He convinces her to find someone to work with her, and they shake hands, having made a deal. The Power of Madonna Will interrupts Rachel sharing with the group about how Jesse is pressuring her into sex. Rachel reveals to him that she tried talking to Miss Pillsbury about it. Will is concerned and seems pretty upset at how all the girls are resigned to feeling powerless. Theatricality Will calls Shelby to meet with him, because he's worried about Rachel. Will tells Shelby that Rachel's special, and has all of the best of Shelby in her: Rachel is "strong-willed, dramatic, wildly talented." But she's "fragile" and "over-emotional", too. He knows Shelby isn't as committed to being Rachel's mom as Rachel needs her to be. Funk Will is concerned about how Rachel is taking the break-up with Jesse, and invites her to his office. She then tells him indirectly how he could "solve" Sue. Journey Will asks Rachel what it was she had to say, when they're all in the Glee classroom, right before heading to Regionals. Rachel says that they're all really glad he didn't become an accountant. Later, Rachel interrupts the kiss between Will and Emma to ask Will to please come to the auditorium. When Will announces that the Glee Club has another year, an extremely excited Rachel runs over to him and hugs him. Season Two Britney/Brittany Will leaves his dentist appointment with Carl and sees Rachel sitting in the waiting room. He asks her if she's all set or if she needs him to stay with her or something. She explains that she's fine because she's been taking herbal anti-anxiety pills and reading the unauthorized biography of Britney Spears to stay calm. Rachel then asks Will if he's okay, or if he had a cavity or something. She spots the candy Carl prescribes and asks Will about it, perplexed. He tells her he's fine, then hands Rachel a piece of candy and wishes her luck with her appointment. Back in the Glee classroom, now that Rachel has a new "Britney" look, Will asks her about it. He pays close attention to her answer about how it's a good thing to feel beautiful and sexy and dress that way to reflect it, and even shoots a half-smile at her. The Substitute Rachel goes to Will's house, wearing a mask and informs him that Holly might take his job. Later on in the episode, Rachel is one of the New Direction members who tries to get Will his job back. During this, Rachel says that Mr. Schuester is the best thing to happen to this school. A Very Glee Christmas Rachel and Will are walking down the hallway near the end of the episode. She says, "Now that you're divorced and Miss Pillsbury married another guy, I guess that means you'll be spending Christmas Eve alone." She tells him she knows how painful being alone is and invites Will to spend Christmas with her and her dads, but he passes on the offer and tells her there's nothing wrong with being alone. At the end of the episode, Rachel is the first of his students he sees emerge from his kitchen. She is carrying cookies, smiles at him, and tells him "No one should be alone in Christmas, Mr. Schuester," and he smiles back and watches and she happily decorates his tree for him with the rest of the club. Original Song Will presents Rachel with her Glee Club MVP award at the end of the episode. It's a sweet scene where he seems to kiss her cheek, or at least side-hug her. Season Three Asian F During the song Spotlight, while Mercedes sings, she circles Rachel and Will who seem to be having a cozy conversation in the choir room. Yes/No When Will is proposing to Emma, Rachel is one of the lead vocalists on We Found Love. Nationals Rachel is one of the ones to present Will with his teacher of the year award. In her speech she admits that she couldn't have done it without him. The two also share a hug during'' We Are the Champions. Goodbye When Rachel is leaving for New York, Will is there along with the New Directions members and Emma, while Rachel and Finn sing ''Roots Before Branches. He also gives Rachel a hug before she gets onto the train. Season Four The New Rachel Rachel and Will don't interact, but when he finds out that Tina, Blaine, and Brittany are competing to be the new Rachel and that Wade is a new competition, he tells everyone to stop the competition. He explains that just because they lost Rachel after she graduated with the seniors, doesn't mean that there are worse voices here and promises he will find new voices to replace those lost members. The Break-Up In The Break-Up, once again, they do not interact. When Finn comes back to McKinley, seeking Will's assistance, Will asks Finn if he has visited Rachel as she is very worried about him, implying that Will has been communicating with Rachel. Finn then cries about Rachel and Will comforts him. Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, since Will never started the Glee Club, Rachel never got to join and therefore never had the chance to perform. This also means that she never realized and mastered her full talent and wasn't ready to make performing a career in the real world. Because of this, she started working in the school library after graduating instead of NYADA. I Do Rachel returns to McKinley for a visit, but also because she is going to Will and Emma's wedding. Before the wedding, Finn has trouble finding a song to sing as Will's best man and Rachel chimes in saying that she could help him out and the two of them would perform a duet. At the wedding, Rachel is sitting up at the very front of the church, and during'' Getting Married Today, Will personally comes up and gives her a hug. Wonder-ful Rachel calls Will and tells him about her ''Funny Girl audition and callback. She says that she couldn't do it without him. She also thanked him. He seems very proud and happy for her. Will, inspired by Rachel's sucess, challenges the Glee Club to sing Stevie Wonder songs and informs them of her news. Season Five The Quarterback Will is seen watching Rachel as she performs Make You Feel My Love. Later on, Rachel comes to the choir room and asks if Will was okay. She confesses to Will that she had her future figured out, though she doesn't know how she feels about her current situation. She tells Will that she wanted to have a future with Finn and live happily ever after, and that Finn knew about all of this. She takes out a plaque with Finn's photo on it with his quote, "The show must go...all over the place...or something", and hangs it up on the wall in the choir room. Rachel and Will share a hug in the choir room, which was cut from the episode. New Directions Rachel appears in the video that the former and current New Directions made for his future son, saying emotional words about Will. Later, they perform Don't Stop Believin' with the rest of the old and new New Directions on the auditorium. Opening Night Will goes to New York to see Rachel in her opening night of the Funny Girl musical on Broadway. But when he is visiting her on backstage just before the show starts, he gets a call from Emma who tells him that their son is about to be born. Rachel smiles and encourages him to rush to Lima. Later, while Rachel is reading the reviews of her successful debut on the show with her friends, she gets a call from Mr. Schue who tells her he is happier than ever and that everything is fine, later revealing that his son is named Daniel Finn Schuester. Songs Duets Ballads.jpg|Endless Love (Ballad)|link=Endless Love Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Crush'' by Jennifer Paige. (Ballad) *''Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl'' by The Police/''Gary Puckett and the Union Gap''. (Ballad) *''To Sir, with Love'' by Lulu. (Journey) *''We Are the Champions'' by Queen. (Nationals) *''The Fox'' by Ylvis. (Puppet Master) Trivia *Lea Michele and Matthew Morrison played Janet and Brad in a tribute to The Rocky Horror Show respectively. During the performance, they shared an on-stage kiss. *Both of them have a love for ballads. *First student/teacher relationship of the show, however it was just a one-sided crush. The second and third ones were Puck/Shelby and Cassandra/Brody and their relationships were much more intimate, and then Finn kissed Emma, and finally Quinn said she was dating her Yale Professor who was thinking about divorcing his wife. *Rachel is the only student shown to have Will's phone number, as evidenced in the episode Wonder-ful. Will also has hers, as he calls her in Opening Night. Again, Will has never called any of his other students on the phone. Gallery GLEECRUSSSSH.png Glee-dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl-matthew-morrison.jpg Dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl.jpg Ballads.jpg WillRachelEndlessLove.png wachel.png rachel5555.jpg Will-and-Rachel-glee-couples-9503648-578-400.jpg|Giving a novelty gift. glee-bornthisway-finn-rachel-willouch.jpg Glee-season-one-episode-1-0fghj01.jpg CircledNewDirections.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-19h33m37s115.png Glee-Hello-9-550x380.jpg imagestrhrt.jpg rachel-with-will_486x336.jpg Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606477-363-251.gif Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606478-437-249.gif Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606483-348-252.gif Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606480-278-252.gif Superrrrr.gif 2spotlight.gif Tumblr mm7d12hw981ql1znmo2 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif 7schueberry.gif 6schueberry.gif 5schueberry.gif 4schueberry.gif 3schueberry.gif 2schueberry.gif 1schueberry.gif Schueberry.gif Lol foreverlaughing 1schueberry.gif 1 RachelSpeech OS.gif 2 RachelSpeech OS.gif tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo2 250.gif tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo3 r1 250.gif tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo4 250.gif tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo5 250.gif tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo6 250.gif tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo1 250.gif Tumblr muhg49byV21qfx9mto1 250.gif Tumblr muhg49byV21qfx9mto2 250.gif Tumblr n1rnclZvp21rehj12o2 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships